


Crazy Ex Girlfriend

by NSPFanGirl



Category: Dan Avidan-Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSPFanGirl/pseuds/NSPFanGirl
Summary: Dan's crazy ex has come back into his life. (Spawned by a Nyquil dream, I'm sorry.)





	Crazy Ex Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my stories have been bouncing around my head since last summer. I mean no disrespect to Dan's personal life now that he's gone public with his relationship, nor will I ever reference real events that he shares with us. This is just fiction written by a fan.  
> This monstrosity was spawned by a Nyquil dream when I had a cold. I normally don’t read, let alone write, violent fics but I fleshed it out just a bit just to get it out of my head. I apologize in advance for this stupid thing.

Maggie had been working at the Grump Space for a few months now as a general PA to whoever needed anything, doing coffee runs, mail runs, whatever. During one coffee run, Dan decided to join her to help out. She couldn't say no to him and he wouldn't have taken no for an answer. They were both crushing on each other but neither said anything about it. Of course the rest of the office saw it. There was a office pool going around on when they'd finally fess up to each other. While they were standing in line talking about the events of the day, a woman rose from a nearby table and approached Dan from behind, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. “Jen, what the hell?” Before Jen could say anything, Maggie cut in between them and pushed Jen away. “Stay away from him.” “Who the fuck are you? The new girlfriend?” Maggie decided to just go with it to protect Dan. “Yeah I am so leave him alone.” “Don't waste your time with him? He flirts with any pretty thing that he sees.” “I've been with him for months and he's never done that. Just leave us alone.” “Fuck you, you little bitch. I have unfinished business with him.” Jen grabbed Maggie’s arm and went to pull her out of the way. Maggie stood her ground. Jen raised her hand and backhanded her hard across the cheek. Maggie stumbled to one knee and held her face. By that point, the shop management came out and threatened to call the police if she didn't leave. “This isn't over, bitch.” Jen spat down at her before she left.  
Dan helped Maggie and looked at her face. The left side of her lower lip was split and there was a cut across her left cheek made from the rings on Jen’s hand. Blood was already dripping down to her chin. He hurried and grabbed her some nearby napkins from the counter and gently pressed them to her face. They went into the single girls bathroom together so he could help her clean up. After grabbing more paper towels to hold against her cheek, they gave up on coffee and walked back next door to the office. As soon as they entered, Dan called out for Suzy. “Suzy! I need the first aid kit!” He sat her down on the nearest couch while Suzy came running over, with Arin right behind her. “Jesus, what happened?” Suzy kneeled in front of her and pulled out gauze some alcohol pads. Dan sat down beside her and grabbed Maggie’s hand. “Remember Jen? She confronted me while we were in line at coffee and Mags got in between us. The crazy bitch backhanded her with this chunky rings she always wore.” By that point the bleeding at mostly stopped. Suzy cleaned around the cut and frowned at it. “This is really deep. It might need stitches.” Maggie shook her head. “I’m not getting stitches in my face. Have any of those butterfly strips?” “Yeah actually. With all the horsing around in here, there's the occasional accident.” Suzy dug through the kit and pulled out a couple of butterfly strips and prepped them. Once they in place, she placed a large band aid over it to keep it clean.  
Arin sat down on Maggie’s other side. “Go home for the rest of the day. Get some ice on that.” “No, I have stuff to do yet and Barry asked for help editing later. I’m fine.” Arin and Suzy left her on the couch and went back to work, Suzy to her desk, and Arin to the recording room. Dan helped clean up around her then rejoined her on the couch. “Are you sure you don’t want to go home? I can drive you.” She turned to face him and he held her hand in her lap. “I’m okay, really, Dan. But thank you.” “Since you’re my girlfriend, you can at least let me take you out to dinner later.” She smiled up at him then winced as her lip hurt. “I only said that cause I thought she’d leave you alone.” “My offer still stands. I feel really bad that she hurt you. I haven't seen her since I broke up with her a year ago, I thought she was out of town. Please.” She searched his eyes and saw only kindness, no pity because she was hurt. Her heart fluttered. She's never been this close to him before though she's dreamt of it. This time she tried to control her smile. “Okay. Dinner sounds good. I’ll text you my address later, you can pick me up.” He kissed her good cheek then joined Arin in the recording room.  
When Maggie went back to her station, Barry was there with an icepack waiting for her. She took it graciously and they set to work on the editing he needed help with. She ended up leaving a couple of hours before everyone else at the end of the day. She took the opportunity to go through her wardrobe to find something appropriate for night. After looking in a mirror though, the skin around the band aide swollen a bit and bruised dark purple despite the ice. No makeup could fix that, nor would she try with an open wound. With a heavy heart she knew she had to text Dan and call tonight off. She didn’t want to go out looking like that. Unfortunately it was wednesday so she still had a couple more days of work to go in before she could take the full weekend to heal up so more. She texted Dan, ‘Hey, it’s Mags. i'm getting a wicked bruise on my cheek. I don't really want to go out with that tonight. Maybe next week. I'm sorry.’ She hit send and tried to keep herself busy for the rest of the night.  
Dan was out in the common space with Arin and Suzy when he got the text. He immediately smiled when he saw it was from her but his face fell when he read it. Arin caught it and called him on it. “What was that look for?” “I asked Mags out to dinner later. She just canceled on me.” Suzy grabbed his phone and read it. “Of course she doesn't want to go out. No girl would with a bandage on her face. Doesn't mean you can't have dinner tonight though. Why don't you get take out and bring it over there?” “I can't. She never gave me her address.” She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Dan. “You're lucky I have it. I’ve been over there a few times.” Dan hugged her in gratitude then took off for the night. He stopped for Thai on the way to Maggie’s apartment building. When he arrived, he tried to smooth out his shirt and knocked on her apartment door. She answered it wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. She was surprised to see him. “Dan! I texted you…” He held up the bag of food. “I know. I understand you not wanting to go out, but doesn’t mean we can't have dinner tonight. Unless you ate already.” “I didn't. I was just going to nuke something. Please, come in.” She moved to the side so he could come in. He saw the kitchen table off to the right and set the bag down there before taking his shoes and jacket off.  
After dinner, he helped her clean up and she showed him to the living room. “Did you want to watch something? I don't have much of a physical selection but I have Netflix.” “Have you kept up with the Marvel movies? I haven't seen Infinity Wars yet.” “I haven't seen it yet either. I think it’s on streaming now. I’ll start it up.” They both made themselves comfortable on the love seat while Maggie set up the movie on her PS3. When the movie was over, she went with him to the front door. He leaned down gently kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned into it, ignoring the pain from the split. “Thank you Dan. This was fun. I'd like to do it again.” “I'd like that too. I’ll see you in the morning.” They hugged and he left for the night.  
Come the next morning, Dan couldn't wait to see her again, even if it was at work. However after an hour, she hadn't shown up yet. He went over to Arin at his desk. “Did Mag call off today? She's never been late.” Arin double checked his phone and shook his head. Dan got a worried look on his face. You mind if I go check on her? After Jenn yesterday, I've been worried about her.” “Yeah, that’s fine. Want me to come just in case? Today’s a slow day.” “Yeah, I think that might be a good idea.” When they got to her apartment, Dan’s blood ran cold. The door frame was cracked from being broken open. “Arin, call the cops.” “Yeah, already on it.” Dan slowly opened the door and looked around. There wasn't anything out of place in the kitchen or living room. They slowly made their way inside and he headed down the hall towards her bedroom. He peeked inside the opened door and saw a pair legs on the floor sticking out from the other side of her bed. “Mags!” Without thinking, he ran inside and over to her. Before he got to her, he heard the door slam shut and lock. He turned to look and Jen was standing there, holding a kitchen knife. There was blood dripping from it. “What did you do?!” She didn't answer him, just stood there watching him. He turned back and rounded the bed. He fell to his knees next to Maggie. There were two stab wounds in her stomach and blood was pooling underneath her. Her eyes were closed and she was barely breathing. Arin began pounding on the door. “Dan! What’s going on?” “Jen’s here. Get the door open!” Before Dan could move to help Maggie, Jenn came at him with the knife. He managed to dodge her and he looked around wildly for something to stop her. There was a flower vase on the window sill and he lunged for it. As he turned towards Jen, she ran at him with the knife and stabbed him in the right shoulder. He cried out but was able to quickly bring the vase up to the side of her head. She collapsed unconscious at his feet. Just as Arin was able to bust the door down, Dan fell to his knees, holding his shoulder. “Christ, Dan!” “Don't worry about me, get to Mags.” Arin grabbed a couple shirts from the closet, tossing one to Dan, then moved to Maggie’s side to hold against her stomach. As he put pressure on the wound, they both heard the cops come in. Arin yelled to get their attention. He explained who they were and what happened, with pictures to prove they were coworkers and friends, and not the attackers. An ambulance was called they were taken to the nearest hospital.  
Dan’s wound was minor compared to Maggie’s and only needed a cleaning and a few stitches. The knife only hit muscle under the collarbone and would heal itself eventually. Maggie remained in critical care for three days before she was moved to a normal floor and was allowed visitors. Dan hardly left her side once she was out of critical care. It was another two weeks before she was released to go home, but she went home with Dan instead. He insisted that she’d need the help and he didn't mind. He offered her his bed while he took the couch. That first night, she woke up screaming with tears streaming down her face in a panic. Dan ran in and practically flew across the bed to get to her and pull her into a tight hug. “It’s okay, everything’s fine!” She sobbed hard into his chest. “I dreamed she got to you first and I didn’t get to you in time.” She managed to get out in between sobs. “There was blood everywhere.” “I’m right here. I'm fine. We’re both okay.” He laid her back down and kept her close to his chest, head tucked under his chin, and pulled the cover over them. They slept together that night with their arms wrapped tight around each other. After that first night, they didn't sleep alone again.


End file.
